Lo que no es, pronto será
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: Ojos perlados, cuerpo atletico muy bien formado opacado por infinidad de ropa, rostro angelical y sonrisa que derrite el hielo, timida y simplemente hermosa, la joven perfecta para un atolondrado joven rubio, solo un problema, esta comprometida.
1. Nueva Vida

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nueva Vida, Nueva Identidad**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa zurrona y un carácter explosivo, pero buena persona, así era a grandes rasgos Naruto Uzumaki, venía de una pequeña ciudad, junto con su padre, Minato Uzumaki, el era, como Naruto, solo que mas grande y si, mucho mas Maduro.

El viaje en auto había sido una completa tortura para él, tomando en cuenta, que con caminar 5 metros, llegaba al centro de la ciudad donde vivía, se habían cambiado, según le dijo su padre, por que le ofrecieron un gran trabajo en la urbe de toda la tecnología, Tokio, asi que tenían que mudarse, le dolió dejar a sus amigos, pero sabia que pronto podría hacer mas, siempre lo hacia, aunque, también, siempre se ganaba muchos enemigos.

-nee, papá – llamo Naruto

-que sucede? – pregunto sin apartar la vista del camino

-crees que nos ira bien? – hizo su mirada a un lado y lo único que veía era, verde, arboles, pequeñas plantas, flores, como extrañaba su casa y eso que apenas llevaban 6 horas de viaje.

-todo saldrá muy bien hijo – esbozo una gran sonrisa y vio por un segundo a su hijo, tan pensativo "_se que algún día sabrás la verdad del porque nos vamos, pero aun no es tiempo_", pensó – ya veras que la escuela en la que te inscribí te gustara, es de las mejores –

-pero tu no puedes pagar algo asi – le replico Naruto

-claro que si, recuerdas que te hable de Jiraiya? –

-el viejo pervertido que te manda esos libritos extraños cada mes? –

-cofcof…no son extraños – dijo Minato algo sonrojado – son mas educativos de lo crees – susurro – pero, si de él, pues veras, me consiguió un buen trabajo, como sabes, soy muy bueno con los números y esas cosas de finanzas –

-aja – dijo algo distraído su hijo

-pues seré un accionista en su gran empresa, y me dedicare mas que nada al area de finanzas – dijo felizmente

-enserio! , felicidades padre! – grito Naruto y abrazo a Minato

-hi-hijo, estoy conduciendo – difícilmente podía controlar el auto y Naruto enseguida lo solto

-lo siento jeje, me deje llevar, a todo esto, como se llama la escuela a la que ire? –

-se llama, Konoha School 128 –

-no dijiste que era de las mejores? –

-claro que es de las mejores –

-y por que es la 128? –

-aay hijo – solto una carcajada y dejo a su hijo con cara de WTF el resto del camino, pero en otro lugar.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-y asi se harán las cosas – dijo un hombre algo de cabellos negros y muy largos, de facciones duras y voz grave, hablaba con su hija, con la mayor Hinata.

-entiendo padre – respondió ella, una hermosa jovencita de no mas de 17 años, cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos perlados y una cara y sonrisa muy linda

-y llama a los Uchiha, tenemos que cerrar el trato – le dijo igual de inexpresivo

-si padre – salió casi corriendo de su oficina, se sentía mal, su padre acababa de firmar su sentencia, y ella, la había aceptado, no le quedaba mas, si quería que la existencia de su familia siguiera vigente, llego a la sala muy amplia por cierto y tomo el teléfono, marco unos numero y en seguida hubo línea – buenas tardes – dijo cortésmente

-_buenas tardes, que se le ofrece? –_ pregunto una anciana voz del otro lado

-a, Watanuki, eres tu – dijo un poco alegre la ojiperla

-_es usted señorita Hyuuga? –_

-asi es –

_-me da gusto saludarla, que necesita? –_

-puedes avisarle al señor Fugaku Uchiha y a su familia, que mi padre los invita a cenar hoy a las 8, por favor? –

_-claro, será un placer –_

-muchas gracias –

_-no hay de que –_

-hasta luego Watanuki – dijo Hinata

-_nos vemos señorita –_ y colgó, volvió casi de inmediato a la oficina de su padre, toco dos veces y luego entro – padre, los Uchiha, ya están avisados, estarán aquí alrededor de las 8 –

-bien, ve a arreglarte y pásate por la cocina, diles que preparen una cena especial –

-entendido – salió corriendo y fue directo a la cocina – Kai – llamo al cocinero

-dígame señorita? –

-podrías preparar una gran cena por favor? – pidió ella

-los Uchiha otra vez? – inquirió casi sabiendo la respuesta

-si – dijo con pesadez – mi padre quiere arreglar el trato –

-no se desanime, tal vez no sea tan malo como paresca – aunque su padre le tenia prohibido tener alguna clase de amistad con los sirvientes, era lo único en lo que no le hacia caso a Hiashi

-es que, yo quiero a Sasuke, ha sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo, pero ni a el, ni a mi, nos parece la decisión que nuestros padres quieren tomar – y termino poniendo una cara triste

-no ponga esa cara – dijo una chica que venia hacia donde se encontraban los dos – a todos nos gusta verla sonreir, no se ponga triste –

-pero, Tenten, es que no puedo, yo no quiero aceptar lo que el quiere –

-y por que no se lo dice? – pregunto como si fuera lo mas común del mundo

-porque ustedes saben bien como se pone –

-HINATA! – se escucho gritar a lo lejos

-me esta llamando, por favor, tengan la cena lista para las 8 – salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos – me llamaste padre? –

-si, quiero que luscas hermosa, ponte el vestido que dejaron sobre tu cama, entendido –

-si –

-ahora sube y cámbiate – ordeno su padre

Subió los escalones rápidamente hasta perderse de la vista de su padre, estando arriba, camino lentamente por el pasillo, había muchas puertas, pero la de ella era la tercera de la hilera de la izquierda, giro la perilla y entro en ella, se recargo en la puerta y observo su habitación, era de un tono morado muy bonito y apropiado para ella, camino y se sentó en su cama, donde ya no pudo mas y soltó muchas lagrimas, no podía creer la injusticia que su padre iba a cometer con ella, pero, tenia que aceptarlo, después de tanto llorar, tomo su toalla y entro a su baño, tal vez asi se olvidara un poco de sus problemas.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-hemos llegado! – grito Minato al tiempo que el auto frenaba de golpe

-que!! – grito Naruto que venia dormido y debido al frenon, despertó – ya llegamos!? – pregunto incrédulo

-asi es, esta es nuestra nueva casa, te gusta el color, es naranja – dijo su padre, que ya estaba fuera del auto.

-es maravillosa – dijo el extasiado

-mama! – Minato y Naruto se giraron instintivamente y pudieron divisar a una jovencita de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes que los veía con una hermosa sonrisa – ya están aquí! – dijo ahora

-ya voy! – se escucho un grito lejano del interior de la casa – donde están? – una señora de cabellos rosas y ojos negros salió de la casa de junto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-son los rubios de alla – le dijo la jovencita, las dos mujeres de extraño cabello rosa se acercaron a Naruto y a Minato, por su parte Naruto se quedo embobado viendo a la chica, por que no era ni tan alta, ni baja, tenia una estatura perfecta, ojos verde jade hermosos y grandes y estaba frente a el dedicándole una gran sonrisa…¿Estaba frente a él?... volvió a la realidad, y en efecto, la chica de cabellos rosados estaba ahí, pero tenia una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

-Hola – dijo amable la mujer – me llamo Hikari Haruno, y somos vecinos – termino por con un pequeño saltito y dejo a su hija con una gotita resbalando por su nuca

-jeje, yo me llamo Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto – extendió su mano derecha a modo de saludo, la cual estrecho Naruto rápidamente

-yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, espero que seamos buenos amigos…quieres ser mi novia? – lo dijo tan rápido que lo único que ella pudo hacer fue echarse a reir – dije algo malo? –

-n-no es eso, es me dio risa porque hablaste muy rápido – le explico – y yo también espero que seamos amigos, aunque para ser novios, creo que vas algo rápido no crees?-

-jeje – puso sus manos tras su nuca ya vio a su padre para que lo salvara.

-gracias por venir a recibirnos, es un gran detalle – dijo Minato

-les gustaría pasar a comer algo? – pregunto la madre de Sakura

-pues… - Naruto vio suplicante a su padre, dándole a entender que el si quería comer con ellas – no seria una molestia para su esposo – vio como Hikari componía una mueca triste y Sakura ponía su mano en el hombro

-mi padre murió hace tiempo – explico – en un accidente –

-lo…siento mucho – expreso algo apenado Minato

-no se preocupe, por favor, para nosotras seria maravilloso que aceptaran cenar con nosotras –

-entonces, aceptamos –

Naruto y su padre metieron las maletas a su nuevo hogar y luego alcanzaron a las pelirosas a su casa, donde tuvieron una cena muy agradable en la que conversaron de todo.

-déjame lavar los platos a mi – insistió Minato, quien sin esperar una respuesta levanto los trastes y fue al fregadero, seguido de cerca de la señora Haruno, mientas los chicos se fueron a platicar a la sala.

-supongo que entraras a la Konoha School 128? – pregunto la ojijade

-si, mi papá ya me dijo que entraría ahí, dice que es de las mejores –

-y que si lo es, es muy buena, hacen muchos festivales pero mas que nada, me encantan los concursos que hacen de vez en vez –

-tan buena es? –

-si, y, cuantos años tienes? –

-17, los acabo de cumplir hace unos días –

-yo los cumplí ayer –

-a, pues felicidades – y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-gracias – y le correspondió al abrazo

-cofcof – Minato y Hikari, venían entrando a la sala y vieron a sus hijos abrazados – Naruto, tenemos que irnos – anuncio Minato – debes prepararte para ir a la escuela mañana –

-esta bien –dijo, pero no muy convencido – nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan! –

-nos vemos Naruto – dijo y le dedico una gran sonrisa al rubio

Los Uzumaki salieron de la residencia Haruno muy contentos de conocer gente buena por ese barrio, y mas unas mujeres hermosas, Naruto fantaseaba con la chica de cabellos rosas, mientras que Minato… tenia un semblante serio, los problemas estaban a punto de surgir.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-los señores Uchiha han llegado – anuncio Watanuki

-pásalos a la sala – ordeno Hiashi – Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, bajen de una vez – grito

-ya vamos – dijeron dos de ellos, al parecer Neji y la hermana menor de Hinata – estamos aquí – dijeron juntos de nuevo, pero ahora al pie de las escaleras

-donde esta tu hermana? – pregunto a Hanabi

-dijo que aun no estaba lista, que dentro de unos minutos bajaba –

-eso espero – iba dándose la vuelta cuando escucho unos tacones escaleras arriba, se devolvió y vio a su hija bajando, con un poco de problema, debido a los zapatos, pero no se notaba mucho, Hiashi se quedo sin palabras y solo opto por abrazar a su hija – lo que hago es por tu bien – le dijo al oído y luego se alejo dejando solos a los tres Hyuuga menores.

-te ves radiante Hina-chan! – expreso su hermana, y no era para mas, traía un vestido strapless, en color negro, con estampados blancos al final, eran un tipo de mariposas, a la altura del busto, tenia un listo que a un costado, se hacia en moño, y unos zapatos de tacón, ni muy alto, ni muy bajo, normalito, un poco de rubor y sus ojos con delineador negro resaltaban las perlas blancas que tenia por ojos.

-gracias Hanabi-chan – dijo un poco sonrojada

-jóvenes, su padre dice que ya pasen al comedor – el mayordomo se giro y tras de el fueron los tres, Hinata al frente, Neji, tras ella y Hanabi mas atrás.

-Buenas noches – dijeron al mismo tiempo y tomaron asiento, Hinata volteo a ver a su padre, quien le ordeno sentarse a un lado del menor de los Uchiha.

-hola Sasuke – le dijo en un susurro

-hola Hina-chan – respondió el de la misma manera

-bueno, estábamos conversando – dijo Fugaku tomando la palabra – y llegamos a un acuerdo – tomo un sorbo de vino y prosiguió – la boda se llevara a cabo –

-es lo mejor para las dos familias –dijo ahora Mikoto – asi, tendremos el poder total del mercado Japonés –

-si me permiten opinar – dijo Itachi, viendo su padre, quien accedió a que hablara – no me parece justo –

-porque? – inquirió Hiashi

-porque ellos aun son muy jóvenes, tienen derecho a enamorarse, y yo no le veo el caso que quieran comprometerlos – Sasuke asomo una mirada de esperanza, su hermano estaba abogando por el, y de alguna manera tenia razón, el no quería casarse, no ahora, no con Hinata, aunque la quería, no podían llegar a ser mas que amigos

-aprecio tu opinión hijo – dijo Fugaku – pero ya esta decidido, Sasuke y Hinata, ya están comprometidos – y asi sin mas, se dispusieron a cenar, Itachi dándole miradas de aliento a su hermano y Hinata y Sasuke, tratando de disimular su disgusto, cuando la cena termino, los adultos, se fueron a seguir hablando a la sala, mientras que Sasuke y Hinata se perdieron hacia el jardín trasero

-no me lo tomes a mal – dijo Sasuke y se recargo en uno de los arboles que había ahí – pero no me quiero casar –

-no eres el único – dijo Hinata muy triste – no me gusto esta decisión –

-pero nosotros que podemos hacer, viste, ni siquiera Itachi pudo hacer algo –

-si, me di cuenta, oye, que te parece si, hacemos un trato –

-como de que? –

-pues, si llegamos a encontrar a alguien a quien amemos con locura, tratar de conquistarlo, y tener algo mas que amistad –

-y como supones que hagamos eso, si estamos comprometidos – mustio el azabache

-no es necesario que sepan ese dato – dijo Hinata con esperanza de que Sasuke aceptara

-pero aquí, todo mundo lo sabrá dentro de poco –

-podríamos hacer que nos manden a otra escuela, para convivir mas, que dices? –

-siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría ir a una escuela publica –

-que te parece la Konoha School 128? – inquirió la ojiperla

-suena interesante –

Una mala decisión de parte sus padres, llevara a los dos jóvenes a buscar el amor, Hinata lo hara pensando que seria interesante, pero jamás se imagino que el amor lo encontraría mas rápido de lo que esperaba, en los ojos azules de un rubio.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pues… es el primer NaruHina que escribo, espero que este cap les guste, y si veo aceptación , pronto actualizare.**

**Y em…no se que mas decir xD, solo que lo disfruten y dejen Review**

**Si escribi mal algunos nombres…hangamelo saber por favor!**

**Sayoo!!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	2. Primer día

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Primer dia, "un rubio ojos azules"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Primer día en un escuela nueva, tantas emociones por descubrir, seria el dia en el que conocería a muchas personas, a sus nuevos compañeros de grupo y… ya era tarde, luego de que dejaron la casa de las Haruno, Naruto se desvelo "estudiando" y gracias a eso, hoy se levanto tarde.

-haaaa – un fuerte golpe sonó en la planta de arriba, Minato solo volteo a ver el techo y movió su cabeza negativamente y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, luego vio como un destello amarillo corría hacia la cocina y asaltaba el refrigerador

-piensas desayudar? –

-porque no? – articulo poniendo platos y mas platos en la mesa

-porque te quedan 5 minutos para llegar a la escuela – dijo su padre de lo mas calmado

-QUEE!!! –

-'¬¬ quien te manda levantarte 15 minutos antes de las 7 –

-p-pero… -

-NADA… vámonos ya – Minato se levanto del sofá, fue hacia el llavero y tomo las llaves del auto, llevaría a Naruto en su primer día, ya después podría irse el solo –ándale que esperas? –

-es que mi ramen aun no esta listo!! – lloriqueo su hijo

-#¬¬ - se acerco a Naruto y lo jalo de la oreja hacia el exterior de la casa – no quiero que llegues tarde – subieron al auto y el rubio menor, llevaba una cara de pocos amigos

-y hasta donde queda la dichosa escuela? – pregunto con fastidio

-pues, esta casi en las afueras de la ciudad, pero es muy buena –

-eso me dijo Sakura-chan –

-es una jovencita muy linda cierto? –

-es muy bonita – Naruto se sonrojo por su comentario, en verdad, Sakura le parecía bonita, además, tenia una sonrisa encantadora – tiene que ser mi novia… -

-a si? – contesto su padre que no quitaba la vista del camino

-dije eso en voz alta? –

-ay hijo… ya llegamos – anuncio Minato deteniendo el auto

-n-nunca mencionaste u-un cementerio cerca a la escuela –

-en si, esta enfrente de la escuela, pero no te preocupes hijo, te acostumbraras –

-eso espero – espeto Naruto y trago saliva, el cementerio era la parte que mas le asustaba sobre la fas de la tierra, nada le causaba mas escalofríos, y ahora, viene y se entera que su nueva escuela, esta enfrente de uno, no uno no, dos…bueno tres, tres panteones, si llegaba vivo a su casa, probablemente su cara estaría completamente blanca debida al miedo.

-llegamos a la oficina del director – la voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos, en verdad habían llegado, y… cuando fue que el se movió?, tal vez lo hiso inconscientemente, puesto que estaba tan asustado, que difícilmente se acordaría de algo que su padre le hubiera dicho en esos momentos.

-Buenos días – les dijo un hombre de avanzada edad y con unas vendas en su cabeza y dejando al descubierto solo un ojo y parte de su rostro

-buenos días Danzou-sama – le dijo respetuosamente el padre de Naruto

-buenos días – dijo este ultimo así a secas

-Uzumaki Naruto – mustio el hombre leyendo un expediente – eres alumno regular, activo, participativo, eres justo lo que necesitamos para el equipo de futbol, te gusta el futbol? –

-pues, algo – dijo sinceramente

-sincero además de todo, seras un buen estudiante, tu salón es el 5to A, ahora mismo están en su clase de Biologia, llamare al prefecto para que te lleve – tomo un radio que tenia a un lado y oprimió un botón rojo – Gai, necesito que vengas a la dirección –

-_si señor! _– gritaron del otro lado

-bueno, creo que menos de 5 segundos el prefecto va… -

-YA ESTOY AQUÍ! – grito un hombre con un corte extraño, em…corte de hongo, era eso o uso un plato para cortarse el cabello, unas grandes cejas y para acabarla, vestido totalmente de verde, el…señor, entro a la oficina como un rayo e hizo una pose extraña una vez dentro

-a…lleva al muchacho a su salón – ordeno el director algo ofuscado

-si! – dijo enérgicamente – sabes muchacho, la ventaja de entrar a estas alturas del partido, es que por lo menos este dia puedes venir con ropa normal…-

-mmm…señor – Naruto y Gai ya había salido de la dirección e iban directo al aula del oji azul – traigo el uniforme –

-tu llama de la juventud arde!!! Esa es la actitud! –

-emm…donde esta el salón? – pregunto Naruto un poco apenado

-a es verdad, de que grupo me dijiste que eras? –

-no lo dije… - bufo – soy del 5to A –

-aa, ellos están ahora en…biología, vamos, es por los últimos salones – el prefecto llevo a Naruto, a través del area de descanso, y luego pasaron por la cafetería, llegaron a la prefectura y luego caminaron derecho, hasta llegar al salón indicado, Gai, abrió la puerta y simplemente entro – Kakashi! – grito – aquí te traigo otra victima…digo, un estudiante mas –

-mmm… dejalo pasar – le respondió el

-ok!... rubio!, pasa – "indico" a Naruto, el cual entro con la cabeza agachada luego de la vergüenza que el prefecto lo había echo pasar – no dejes que tu llama de la juventud se extinga! – y se fue

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

[Narracion por parte de Naruto]

-aver, niño como te llamas? – me pregunto el extraño profesor con una mascara en la cara, y encima me dice niño, que no ve soy todo un hombre, osea, como se atreve a decirme niño, un hombre que esconde mas de media cara con una mascara, además de taparse un ojo, me pregunto si podrá ver bien… - como te llamas!? –

-aa…Uzumaki Naruto – dije, un poco nervioso, es que, quien no se pondría nervioso con un profesor que esconde su cara y además tiene el cabello blanco…si blanco!!, y no parecía que tuviera mas de 26 años, o un poquito mas

-sientate atrás de Haruno – me indico el "buen" profesor…quien era Haruno…o si…esperen

-HARUNO! –

-que, hay algún problema que te sientes atrás de ella? –

-que…dije eso en voz alta? –

-lo suficiente como para que todo el salón y el de enseguida te escucharan – o dios, o dios, precisamente hoy tenia que andar de despistado, vi todo el salón, y TODOS, se estaban riendo de mi, bonito inicio de clases

-Naruto, es por aquí – Sakura, me salvo de seguir haciendo el ridículo, asi que corri a sentarme tras de ella – Hola – me dijo el voz baja

-Hola – le dije de igual manera

-mejor pongamos atención, o Kakashi se enfadara –

-ok –

-bueno, no hace falta que me presente, me conocen perfectamente, el año pasado les di clases, bola de desastrosos – si que era raro este maestro, primero por como viste, y ahora, en su forma de hablar, esta escuela seria un verdadero reto – solo hay uno que no conozco y me gustaría que pasara al frente a presentarse –

-QUE!, si yo ya me presente –

-que pases al frente te dije! – bueno, no hace falta decir que sali literalmente corriendo de mi banco hacia al frente, de verdad daba miedo – ahora presentate ante tus compañeros –

-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – dije con desgane

-que te gusta comer? – me pregunto el profesor

-ramen… -

-te gusta el futbol? –

-am…un poco… -

-COMO QUE POCO PARA PASAR MI MATERIA EL FUTBOL TE TIENE QUE GUSTAR…AHORA DIME…te gusta el futbol? –

-s-si…m-me encanta –

-que bien, y a que equipo le vaz? –

-nose, a cual le va usted? –

-a, sabes, el Arsenal esta muy bien, pero nada comparado con el Barcelona –

-bueno, le voy a Arsenal –

-pues reprobaras, Yo le voy al Guadalajara, a las chivas rayadas! –

-puff…algo mas que quiera saber de mi? –

-la verdad, no, ya vete a sentar…a ver muchachos – me fui a mi asiento y trate de ponerle atención al profesor, solo espero que no explique extrañamente – lo que vamos a hacer es formar equipos de 3, de acuerdo, pero como no estamos completos, habrá dos de dos, y ese será el del nuevo y Haruno y el de Aburame e Inuzuka así que, ahora diré los equipos:

Hyuuga Neji, Lee y Tenten

Shikamaru Nara, Ino y Choji

Sobaku no Gaara, Kankuro y Temari

Suiguetsu, Juugo y Karin

Sai, Akira y Kai [N/A: los últimos dos, personajes de relleno xD]

-y no me importa que no les gusten sus equipos – dijo el profesor, para mi que es gay

-y yo porque tengo que quedar con ellos tres! – se quejo una muchacha peli roja, que parecía zorra

-es algo que no pienso decirte Karin, así que siéntate y no interrumpas mi clase por favor… como iba diciendo, les impartiré la clase de biología y bla bla bla… - ya no entendí lo que decía, que la fotosíntesis, que las plantas del reino mónera, del fungí y quien sabe que mas, luego salió con que una molécula…blah, que me importa, ahora lo importante era platicar con Sakura

-nee, Sakura-chan, aquí, a que hora se come –

-jajajaja – su risa fue tan melodiosa y su rostro se veía tan lindo

-castigados – escuche de pronto – Haruno y Uzumaki, se quedaran después de clases, los quiero aquí a la una de la tarde – el extraño se atrevía a castigarnos

-fue mi culpa – yo no dije eso, voltee a ver a Sakura y ella se estaba echando la culpa

-no – dijo de pronto otro muchacho – fue culpa mía – wow en este salón si que se querían

-Shino, no hace falta que digas eso para que te tomen en cuenta – dijo un muchacho que tenia…colmillos?, según yo, esos se te caen cuando estas niño

-bueno bueno bueno, aquí los únicos castigados son Sakura y Uzumaki –

-nee, por que no mejor me dice Naruto? –

-yo te dire como se me de la gana…muchachos, se creen capaces de quedarse la hora y media que queda de clase solos? –

-QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDE! – le grite señalándolo con el dedo – no piensa darnos clase –

-eres extraño, muchachos…mmm…Tenten, quedas encargada, me voy a leer… -

-PERVERTIDO! – le grito todo el salón, creo que este profesor si es extraño

-como sea, nos vemos – abrió la puerta y como si nada, se fue asi sin mas

-Hola, me llamo Kiba y el es Shino, el extraño que quería hacerse notar hace rato – me dijo el muchacho con colmillos y cara de perro

-que tu llama de la juventud no se extinga! – oí que gritaron, voltee de inmediato creyendo que era el prefecto y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con la versión en miniatura de el, era un chico verdaderamente feo, bueno, si, tenia unas cejotas, y el cabello cortado de igual manera que el prefecto, por un momento pensé que era su hijo, pero luego me di cuenta que no

-Naruto – escuche que me llamo Sakura – ellos son mis amigos – dijo un una sonrisa, tal vez, seria agradable esta escuela, a decir verdad, creo que me acoplare muy bien a mis nuevos compañeros.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-ESTAN LOCOS!? – exploto Hiashi

-solo queremos probar otras cosas padre –

-pero Hinata, ir a una escuela publica? –

-tiene algo de malo?, mi primo Neji va a una publica –

-si, pero es la mejor de todas, y el va ahí por que no quiso ir a una privada –

-señor, respetuosamente le digo, que Hinata y yo queremos eso, seria interesante, además, podremos actuar naturalmente como novios, nadie ahí nos conoce o sabe algo del compromiso –opino Sasuke

-suena muy convincente Hiashi, deberías considerarlo – le dijo Fugaku

-tu también!? –

-padre, yo lo veo como una oportunidad para socializar…te parece? –

-solo si vas a donde va tu primo –

-hecho –

-bueno, empezare los tramites, a mas tardar una semana, ya estarán inscritos –

-gracias – dijeron ambos pelinegros y salieron del estudio Uchiha, porque ahora, la reunión había sido en al casa de los Uchiha, luego de que Sasuke logro persuadir a su hermano de que los ayudara a convencer a su padre que esa sería la mejor opción

-todo va viento en popa – dijo Hinata

-no lo sé, me está dando flojera cambiarme –

-Sasuke, no digas eso, a lo mejor te encuentras con alguien interesante, uno nunca sabe –

-Hinata, no creo que ahí encuentre a una chica peli rosa de ojos verdes… -

-tienes gustos extraños sabes, esa es la chica de tus sueños? –

-por eso precisamente te lo digo, jamás encontrare a alguien igual… bueno, no con un color rosa natural…pero que me dices tu, quieres un rubio de ojos azules y de buenos sentimientos –

-y que, de esos hay muchos… -

-si, pero la mayoría son idiotas –

-oye! –

-que, esa es la pura verdad, si no soy idiotas, son unos zánganos, si no, unos aprovechados y pervertidos…nunca encontraras a un rubio con esas características, menos que tenga una postura de hierro –

-uno nunca sabe… -

-pero ya te dije, a la peli rosa jamás la encontrare –

-ay Sasuke, nunca digas nunca, hasta que la guerra haya terminado –

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Un mes, lleno de experiencias maravillosas para unos, noticias importantes, y grandes cambios en varias vidas, a Naruto le iba bien en la escuela y descubrió que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a sus clases, así como la profesora de Ética, te podía gritar y casi matarte y al segundo después de tomar "agua" se tranquilizaba, si que era una escuela genial…a excepción de los panteones además, le había pasado la cosa mas maravillosa que jamás imagino, Sakura había aceptado ser su novia, eso si que no se lo esperaba, pero estaba muy contento, también, por otro lado, Hiashi Hyuuga había cambiado a los chicos de escuela, entrarían a la Konoha School 128, en el mismo grupo que Neji.

-bueno mocosos – dijo Kakashi – vamos a empezar –

-llego tarde – reclamo Gaara

-es no es novedad – le dijo Kiba – deberías verlo cuando llega con su librito en mano… -

-callate! – grito el profesor algo alterado, pero luego retomo su posición – cofcof, no se que pasa aquí, pero ahora resulta que todos quieren entrar aquí, tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, al parecer uno es pariente tuyo Neji – le dijo al oji plata

-creo que es mi prima – dijo con mucho respeto

-espero que sea igual que tu de estudiosa – y es que además de su profesor de biología, Hatake Kakashi era su tutor, y siempre se encontraba compitiendo con todos los maestros, por ver que grupo era el mejor, y para su suerte, sus chicos daban el rendimiento esperado y hasta mas

-se lo aseguro profesor – le contesto él

-y el otro u otra quien es? – pregunto Tenten

-no lo se, me vez cara de adivino? –

-Kakashi! – grito Gai llegando al salón y pateando la puerta – ya tienes otras vic…alumnos – dijo viendo la cara de WTF que ponía todo el salón – les diré que pasen – literalmente los aventó dentro del salón para luego salir corriendo y gritar "Viva la llama de la juventud, esta escuela es la mejor", bueno, Naruto ya se había acostumbrado además, era un buen prefecto, hasta su amigo se había hecho

-muy bien desvergonzados – dijo a los chicos – preséntense ante el grupo –

-m-mi n-nombre es Hinata Hyuuga – dijo ella tímidamente, se habían propuesto ser ella, mucho mas tímida de lo que era, y el sumamente frio a ver que pasaba

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke – dijo secamente

-a ver, que les gusta? –

-e-el sol – dijo Hinata

-nada – respondió el pelinegro

-les gusta el futbol? –

-s-si –

-no me interesa –

-QUE NO TE INTERESA! –

-no –

-mmm..bueno… -

-ESO NO LO HIZO CONMIGO! – grito Naruto atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes

-Naruto, por favor, CALLATE –

-Naruto-kun, tranquilízate por favor – le dijo Sakura tranquilamente

-una peli rosa – susurro Sasuke

-un chico rubio – dijo Hinata de igual manera, ambos cruzaron miradas, y llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido buena idea haberse cambiado de escuela, seria realmente interesante.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, aquí esta el cap 2, espero que sea de su agrado, lo acabo de terminar xD, es que no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, por eso me tarde un poco en actualizar, espero que sigan este fic hasta su final, me alegro que haya tenido tanta aceptación, eso me alenta a seguir adelante la vda ^^, dudas, comentarios, y/o sugerencias, dejen review ^^**

**Gracias, muchas gracias a: **

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**mari8876**

***-_shinofan_-***

**Yuna Hanazuki**

**Karla**

**-Hyuugita-**

****Aki****

**NARUHINA4ever**

**Gracias de verdad, sus reviews, son mi alimento de cada dia xP**

**Inner: mentirosa**

**Ya otra vez tu!, pensé que te había dejado en el otro fic!**

**Inner: pues ya ves que no muajajajjaaj**

**Bueno, olvidalo, pasen a mis otros fic's, seria genial para mi de verdad, y perdoon!, la escuela no me deja ser, pero tratare de actualizar seguido, pero este fic, sigue, no importa cuanto me tarde, lo seguire hasta el final ^ ^**

**Sayo**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko**


	3. Riña

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riña, ¿Me gustas?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Naruto, sabes por que no te golpeo?...porque esta prohibido!, si no con mucho gusto – le dijo Kakashi – ahora siéntate y déjame seguir con los nuevos –

-Kakashi-sensei!, eres racista – dijo antes de sentarse y componer una mueca chistosa

-como íbamos diciendo, espero que seas bueno jugando futbol –

-no me gusta el futbol – le respondió el azabache

-si, lo se, serás un gran jugador – dijo el sensei sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a su nuevo alumno – ahora se sentaran en…Naruto, siéntate a un lado de Sakura –

-porque!? –

-porque yo te lo estoy diciendo…ahora muévete –

-si no me calleras bien…no haría nada – dijo Naruto para después moverse de lugar no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a su novia para luego seguir rezongando

-bueno, ya que Uzumaki se movió al fin, después de tanto alboroto – una mirada asesina para Naruto cortesía Hatake – Hyuuga, por favor detrás de Naruto – vio a la chica la cual tenia cara de no saber que onda – el rubio gritón de hace rato – al ver que la chica se fue a sentar clavo su vista ahora en el pelinegro – y tu, siéntate tras Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa…no creo que te equivoques de lugar verdad? – dijo a modo de sarcasmo

-hmp – fue directo a Sakura se sentó tras ella, pudo aspirar un exquisito olor a rosas y un perfume inigualable, por su parte Hinata estaba embelesada con el olor que el rubio despedía

-muchachos, como saben, pronto tendremos una competencia con Tsunade… - nadie dijo nada y se apresuro a darles mas señas – la profesora que toma "agua" – dijo haciendo señas con los dedos

-aaaah, la vieja!? – grito Naruto

-esa misma…pero le debes respeto –

-auch!...Sakura, porque me pegas? – se quejo Naruto después del golpe propiciado por la peli rosa

-no le digas así a Tsunade-sama –

-bueno…gracias por el escarmiento Sakura…estos pequeños demonios cada ves están peor – susurro - bueno, como decía, vamos a tener competencia contra ella, y lo que quiero que hagan es lo siguiente, quiero un equipo de futbol, uno de vóley bol y uno de karate…y de ante mano les digo, que quiero a Naruto y a Sakura en el de karate…ahora, arréglense – ordeno y se sento en su escritorio a leer uno de sus libros

-bueno, yo creo que debemos empezar por el de Karate – opino Tenten, quien fuera la Jefa de Grupo

-yo pienso lo mismo – apoyo Neji

-bueno, tenemos a Naruto por parte de los hombre y a Sakura por parte de las mujeres, que les parece si incluimos a Neji y a Lee, pero nos faltaría uno –

-yo puedo ser ese que falta – se ofreció Sasuke

-sabes karate? – inquirió Sakura

-por supuesto que si – dijo indignado después del comentario de la Haruno

-nee, Tenten, apunta al teme – sugirió Naruto

-como me dijiste? –

-teme –

-baka –

-teme –

-baka –

-teme –

-dobe –

-… -

-Hmp –

-bueno ya basta, no eres quien para venir aquí y molestar a Naruto – le dijo Sakura a Sasuke

-y porque no!? –

-porque simple y sencillamente eres nuevo y mas te vale no meterte con ninguno de nosotros – le dijo amenazadoramente

-apuntame en el equipo de karate femenil – dijo sorpresivamente Hinata, dejando preplejos a Neji y a Sasuke – y no vuelvas a hablarle en ese tono a Sasuke – advirtió a la peli rosa, olvidándose completamente del ser tímida

-a ti nadie te llamo – le respondió de igual manera

-S-Sakura…yo creo que no es momento para… - decía Naruto un poco nervioso, pues conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo de la chica

-Hinata, no tienes porque… - Sasuke sabia de ante mano, que si Hinata se enojaba, pobre del que estuviera en su camino en ese instante

-bien! – grito Tenten, relajando el tenso momento – ya tenemos los dos equipos de Karate, Neji, Lee, Naruto y Sasuke, Temari, Yo, Sakura y Hinata, ahora vamos con el de Voley bol, alguien que quiera unirse? – pregunto

-apúntame a mi – dijo Ino

-yo también juego – dijo Karin

-y yo – dijo Sakura –

-falta una… - Tenten no se iba a apuntar, por que en lo personal, ese juego no era lo suyo

-yo – dijo Hinata

-bueno…ya esta listo – dijo con algo de miedo, luego de ver las miradas que azabache y peli rosa intercambiaban

-falta el de futbol verdad!? – pregunto enérgicamente Naruto

-asi es –

-pues, apúntanos a mi y al teme – dijo

-y quien te dijo que yo quiero jugar futbol? – le pregunto este

-nose, lo intuí, además, Kakashi dijo que jugarías –

-Hmp –

-faltan 9 –

-nosotros – dijo Kiba, detrás de el, estaban, Neji, Lee, Sai, Suiguetsu, Juugo, Shino, Gaara y Kankuro

-Okey, con esto todos los equipos están listos – dijo felizmente – Kakashi-sensei! – llamo

-eu? –

-ya tenemos todo listo, venga a ver las listas –

-ok – se levanto de su escritorio y fue donde los chicos – a ver, Hinata Hyuuga, en karate, eres buena? – pregunto a la chica

-s-si – dijo volviendo a su pose tímida

-me pregunto si será cierto…Sakura –

-si? –

-quiero que me den una demostración de lo que pueden hacer – ordeno – muchachos, muevan los bancos – y así lo hicieron, improvisaron una pequeña arena para ver pelear a las chicas – presenten sus respetos – les ordeno Kakashi una vez que las dos estaban en el centro, se agacharon las dos al mismo tiempo y luego tomaron posiciones.

Estuvieron unos minutos frente a frente sin pretender hacer algo, hasta que Hinata arremetió contra Sakura, con patadas y puñetazos y lo único que le peli rosa podía hacer era protegerse, una patada muy fuerte de parte de la peli negra la tiro al suelo.

-Sakura! – grito Naruto e intento ingresar al ruedo, pero Kiba lo detuvo

La chica se levanto del suelo con un hilo de sangre corriendo de su boca

-y-yo…l-lo siento – le dijo Hinata, se sentía realmente apenada de lo que acababa de hacer

-no tienes por que disculparte – le dijo ella – suele suceder – volvió a tomar su posición y ahora fue ella quien lanzo el ataque, Hinata, quien se encontraba todavía un poco distraída se defendía torpemente, se protegió el abdomen y sufrió un golpe en la cara, el cual le hincho el labio ligeramente – ahora, estamos a mano, ya no te sientas culpable – animo Sakura a la chica

-esta bien – de quien sabe donde, la peli negra comenzó a lazar patadas y puñetazos tan rápidos que Sakura apenas y los veía, ella por su parte, estudiaba con cuidado los movimientos que su contrincante realizaba.

-que no piensa pararlas!? – "pregunto" Sasuke a Kakashi – que no ve que ya están sangrando!

-que delicado eres…a ver, chicas, ya es suficiente – pararon en seco, el puño de Sakura iba directo a la cara de Hinata y el pie de ella, iba hacia el tórax de la peli rosa –ahora…váyanse a la enfermería y si preguntan…se cayeron…okey? –

-si – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-quien va a creer que se cayeron? – susurro Kiba a Naruto

-bueno, ahora quiero ver a Sasuke y Naruto – decía Kakashi mientras las chicas iban saliendo del salón – que esperan!, Naruto! –

-ya voooy!... –

-tonto – espeto Sasuke estando ya en el centro listo para pelear.

-a las tres…una…dos…tres –

-auch – se quejo Naruto

-ahora que? – le pregunto el azabache

-no nada…sigamos – Naruto lanzo el primer ataque, el cual Sasuke esquivo sin problema alguno, luego el rubio lanzo una combinación de golpes de los cuales, por lo menos 5 le dieron en puntos clave al pelinegro y lo dejo en el suelo –estas bien? – pregunto

-mejor de lo que estarás tu si – se levanto de golpe y comenzó a atacar a Naruto, su pelea duro un buen rato mientras tanto en la enfermería.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-niñas como que se cayeron? – Shizune trataba las heridas de las chicas y estas no decían ni pio acerca del asunto, solo lo que Kakashi les pidió.

-pues solo así…nos caímos – le dijo Sakura

-si…es verdad…n-nos caímos – corroboro Hinata

-mmm… esta bien, les creeré – les dijo – esperen aquí, iré por desinflamante – salió de la enfermería y dejo a las chicas solas

-y ahora…que? – soltó Sakura

-pues…no se, creo que fui a-algo ru-ruda hace unos mo-momentos – le dijo ella

-si, eso pienso yo –

-jeje…lo siento, t-te parece que em-empezemos de nuevo? – pregunto, aunque se sentía un poco enojada, y no tenia ni la menor idea del porque

-estaría bien…bueno…amm…Sakura – dijo extendiendo su mano

-Hinata –

-eres agradable – le dijo la peli rosa

-tu también me caes bien – mintió Hinata, no porque en realidad le cayera mal, si no porque…ni ella misma lo sabia

-bueno, tómense estas pastillas – dijo Shizune entrando de nuevo a la enfermería – dentro de poco se les tiene que bajar la hinchazón y… -

-Hola Shizune! – grito Naruto – que crees…nos caímos! – dijo con Sasuke tras de el, los dos venían con el labio hinchado y la camisa un tanto desarreglada.

-otros… - dijo de mala gana y los empezó a atender.

El dia fue literalmente largo. Luego de la clase de Kakashi, fueron a la de literatura con Jiraiya y luego a su clase final, con Tsunade.

-quiero que hagan equipos de dos personas – les dijo

-Naruto – dijo Sakura y el al escuchar su voz asintió

-bueno, Hinata, tendremos que hacer el equipo nosotros dos – dijo Sasuke

-ok –

-bueno…saben que…mejor yo hare los equipos – dijo después de haber tomado un sorbo de "agua"

-eso no es justo! – grito Naruto – ya habíamos hecho los equipos! –

-Naruto…tu jamás haces otro equipo que no sea con Sakura…asi que, por eso, los hare yo, entendido!? – le grito

-s-si –

Tsunade, saco una lista de uno de los cajones, con cuidado de no tirar su preciada "agua", comenzó a marcar con equis y palomitas de diferentes colores los equipos y la puso en el tablero de anuncios del salón.

-quiero que me hagan un reporte, acerca de la conducta de los jóvenes en el noviazgo y el porqué de los celos…entendido? –

-si! – respondió todo el salón y se levantaron aver con quien les había tocado.

-me toco con…Hinata – dijo Naruto para si mismo

-Sasuke? – dijo Sakura desconcertada

-pueden salir, quiero ese trabajo para mañana! – les grito la maestra

-lo que tu digas vieja! –

-no me digas vieja!! – iba a comenzar otra pelea entre Naruto y la maestra de no ser por Sakura quien literalmente arrastro a Naruto fuera del salón.

-vamos – le dijo Sasuke a Hinata, los cuales salieron tras de los chicos

-bueno…Hinata te parece si vamos a hacer el trabajo a mi casa? – pregunto el rubio

-m-me parecería pe-perfecto – dijo ella y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, lo suficiente para dejar atontado a Naruto

-haremos el trabajo en mi casa – ordeno Sasuke

-si tu, y si no quiero? –

-pues repruebas – le contesto arrogante a la chica peli rosa

-tonto… -

-lo tomare como un si –

-bueno…vamos – le dijo Naruto a Hinata – adiós Sakura – se despidió de su novia con un corto beso en la boca y se fue en dirección contraria a ellos

-adiós – le respondió ella igualmente – y…donde vives? –

-sígueme - se acomodo la mochila y metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, comenzó a caminar a buen paso dejando atrás a una Sakura con el ceño fruncido a causa de su arrogancia.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-tu casa es muy bonita –

-gracias Hinata-chan! – le respondió Naruto – te puedo decir así verdad? –

-si… y yo…t-te puedo de-decir Naruto-kun? –

-por supuesto que si…pasa – dijo abriéndole la puerta de su casa a la chica – PAPA YA LLEGUE!! – su grito resonó por toda la casa y de la cocina unos mechones amarillo se asomaron y después, toda la silueta de Minato

-bienvenido – le dijo con una gran sonrisa a su hijo

-mira papá, ella es Hinata, una compañera de la escuela – dijo dejando la mochila en un sillón

-mucho gusto, Minato Na…Uzumaki – se apresuro a añadir, aun se le olvidaba que ya no era su apellido

-vamos a hacer tarea que nos dejo la vieja Tsunade –

-okey, yo tengo que salir, pero ya deje comida hecha, pórtense bien deacuerdo? –

-si – Minato se puso un suéter, tomo las llaves del auto y salió de la casa, dejando a los chicos solos – Hina-chan, te gustaría comer?...es que yo tengo mucha hambre –

-b-bueno…si tu quieres – dijo tímidamente

-sígueme a la cocina, de seguro dejo hecha mi comida favorita – los dos chicos fueron directo a la cocina y vieron una gran olla humeante – si!!! – grito Naruto felizmente – RAMEN!...te gusta el ramen Hina-chan? –

-si –

-bueno, a comer – saco dos platos y comenzó a servirlo, Hinata comio despacio y se tomo su tiempo para saborear la comida hecha por el padre de Naruto y él por su parte, se comio cerca de 6 platos de ramen en menos de media hora – no te gusto? – pregunto una vez terminado su ultimo plato

-cla-claro que si, esta mu-muy rico, pe-pero yo como muy lento –

-aaah – estuvieron un tiempo mas en la mesa mientras la pelinegra se terminaba su comida, una vez listos fueron a la sala para hacer la tarea

-bueno…tenemos que hacer un reporte de la conducta en el noviazgo y la razón de los celos – cito Hinata de memoria

-mmm…pues, yo supongo, que nos portamos, tontamente – dijo Naruto

-y porque piensas eso? – le pregunto ella

-porque, mira, cuando tenemos, en mi caso novia, nos sentimos en las nubes –

-bueno…si ti-tienes razón, pero tam-tambien a veces, tenemos miedo - al ver la cara de WTF de Naruto, la chica prosiguió – miedo a perder lo que tenemos con nosotros –

-ahh…es cierto, yo no se que haría sin Sakura – expreso Naruto

-la quieres mucho? – pregunto con un poco de miedo

-como no tienes idea, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, y unos ojos preciosos y un gran corazón –

-aah…y desde cuando son novios? –

-desde hace, casi un mes – dijo felizmente

-ya veo…ay que seguir con el trabajo – dijo con pesadez

-ok -

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-estas seguro que esta es tu casa? – pregunto Sakura

-te repito que no es casa, es apartamento – corrigió el azabache

-bueno…si a esto se le puede llamar asi, mira que grande es! – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones

Habían llegado a un complejo de apartamentos, obviamente, Fugaku había previsto que tal vez, tendrían que hacer tarea en equipo o trabajos colaborativos con todo el grupo y tendrían que reunirse, y no estaba dispuesto que mas de 10 chicos estuvieran haciendo escándalo en su casa, por eso decidió comprarle un apartamento a su hijo.

-comencemos con el trabajo –

-okey…la conducta de los jóvenes en el noviazgo – cito Sakura al tiempo que escribía en el cuaderno

-veo eso del noviazgo como algo innecesario – dijo Sasuke tomando asiento en el sillón frente a Sakura

-ah si?...y porque? –

-te parece poco que dos personas anden como tontitos tomados de la mano por ahí, o que se despidan con besitos? – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz mas alto tirándole indirectas a Sakura

-que tu no tengas novia no es mi problema – contesto ella enojada

-es que no tienes porque estarte despidiendo de tu noviecito de beso estando taanta gente presente – reprocho

-espera…tienes celos? – inquirió viendo al joven a los ojos y este le esquivo la mirada – por dios!, ni siquiera te conozco y tienes celos!?...eres un extraño…sabes que, mejor me voy – tomo sus cosas y se levanto decidida a abandonar el lugar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, la acorralaron en la pared

-no necesito conocerte para saber que me gustas – le dijo Sasuke con voz ronca

-y-yo n-no… - balbuceo ella, Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco eliminando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-tienes idea para alguna razón de los celos? – pregunto Naruto a Hinata

-probablemente, que haya una tercera persona que le guste uno de los dos – dijo sin pensar

-em…me lo explicas? –

-mi-mira, pongámoslo así, tu y Sakura s-son novios, que pa-pasaría si yo, me la paso todo el día co-contigo y me la paso a-abrazándote así – se levanto y halo a Naruto de una mano y lo abrazo

-pues…probablemente nos golpee a los dos – respondió el un poco acalorado –_"que rayos estoy sintiendo?" –_ se cuestiono mentalmente

-vez, esa e-es una de las ra-razones, la-las a-amigas o a-amigos – estaba temblando ligeramente y al separarse de Naruto tropezó haciendo que los dos calleran al piso.

-Hinata estas bien? – se apresuro a preguntar Naruto al ver a la chica bajo de el con la cara sumamente roja

-s-si –

-sabes…no me había fijado…pero tienes unos ojos mas hermosos que los de Sakura… -

-Naru-Naruto-kun… - susurro

-y te vez preciosa sonrojada – sin pensar, se fue acercando a los labios carnosos de la chica y ella, no podía soportar tanta presión en su pecho, sentía que se le iba a salir, lentamente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por un mar de emociones que la envolvían.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**wow, el naruhina comenzó antes de lo que me imaginaba…xD pero asi, las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes jeje.**

**¿Por qué Minato se iba a equivocar en su apellido?...no lose, pero estoy segura que pronto lo leerán.**

**Me gusto como quedo el cap, no imaginaba poner NaruHina si no hasta el cap 5 pero, bueno, los cambios son para bien, o no?, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic:**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**mari8876**

***-_shinofan_-***

**Yuna Hanazuki**

**Karla**

**-Hyuugita-**

****Aki****

**NARUHINA4ever**

**Mazii-chan**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**naRUto-kun-HiNaTa-chan**

**de corazón, espero que este cap les haya gustado, no lo subi ayer, por cuestiones de la escuela, jeje, andaba algo estresada.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Que tegan un lindo día.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	4. Culpa

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Culpa…La clase de Tsunade**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ap-n-no creo q-que sea a-apropiado… -balbuceo una peli rosa acorralada en la pared –y-yo n-no te conozco…y a-además ten-tengo novio… -

-tu novio a mi no me interesa – espeto el pelinegro y se acerco mas a la chica

-Sasuke… - suspiro

-Sa ku ra – le dijo él y ataco sus labios.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Hinata… -susurro en su oído

-Na-Naruto… - dijo ella de igual forma – t-tu novia –

-no tiene porque enterarse – elimino toda distancia que quedaba entre ellos y beso a la chica, fue un beso tan tierno y dulce que parecía un sueño, aunque en realidad, era un pecado, Naruto cayó en los encantos de una ninfa de ojos perla y se dejo llevar por las emociones, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía era muy tarde, abrió los ojos de par en par y se separo inmediatamente de la chica – y-yo lo si-siento – balbuceo – e-esto no de-debió haber pasado –

-n-no te disculpes – dijo ella con un tono triste – ha-haremos de cuenta, que na-nada paso – se levanto del suelo y sacudió su uniforme, guardo sus libros, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa – n-nos vemos mañana… -

-y el trabajo? –

-y-yo l-lo termino…adiós – giro la perilla de la puerta y salió, por otro lado Naruto se quedo estático en su lugar, no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-porque lo hice?...- se cuestiono – tengo que llamar a Sakura – tomo el teléfono de su casa y tecleo el numero de su novia.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Sasuke… – suspiraba Sakura entre besos y mas besos de parte del azabache, había caído redondita, y lo peor, descubrió que era adicta a la esencia que irradiaba, seguía acorralada en la pared y el ahora la tenia abrazada

-hmp – "dijo" él y comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la falda de la chica, cuando iba llegando, un celular sonó, de inmediato, la peli rosa empujo a Sasuke hasta dejarlo a una distancia prudente y corrió a sacar el celular de su mochila

-_Sakura _– llamaron del otro lado de la línea

-a…Naruto…eres tu – contesto un tanto agitada

-_estas bien?...corriste o algo parecido? –_

-no…lo que pasa…es que deje la mochila…en el sofá y…estábamos en el cuarto del Uchiha…haciendo el trabajo – expuso

-_aaah…oye, necesito hablar contigo… _-

-si…yo también – dijo tratando de regular su respiración

-_avísame cuando llegues a tu casa…de acuerdo? –_

-claro, yo te aviso…te quiero – dijo para despedirse de Naruto

_-yo…también –_ contesto

-bay – cerro el celular y lo contemplo unos segundos en su mano, y luego recalo que no estaba sola, alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos orbes azabaches brillantes, bajo su mirada a sus labios y vio sangre en ellos, paso su lengua por los suyos y comprobó que había un sabor metálico, subió una de sus manos y vino a encontrarse con que Sasuke, la había mordido – auch – dijo cuando se toco el labio

-siéntate…te curare – dijo él para luego girarse con dirección a las habitaciones

-no es necesario – le contesto ella

-que..? –

-que ya me voy – tomo su mochila y se aproximo a la puerta – haz de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió – sentencio estando de espaldas

-y que vas a decir cuando tu noviecito te pregunte por tu labio? – pregunto arrogante

-le diré que me caí o que me mordí el labio… -

-esa sería una mentira a medias – sentencio

-Uchiha, si se entera que esto sucedió, te juro que seré yo quien te asesine – se dio la vuelta lentamente y quedo frente a frente, Sasuke noto que corría un rio cristalino por su mejilla – él no se merece un engaño…mucho menos una traición, él es lo que tú nunca llegaras a ser – paso su mano por su mejilla se giro y abrió la puerta – adiós…Uchiha – salió del apartamento azotando la puerta y dejando a un Sasuke demasiado pensativo.

-lo que nunca llegare a ser… - susurro y se tendió en uno de los sillones

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-porque la bese? – se preguntaba un oji azul tumbado en el jardín de su casa, eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde y aun podía ver un poco de nubes, se puso a buscarle formas, y de alguna extraña manera a todas terminaba relacionándolas con Hinata, sacudió su cabeza y alejo todos esos pensamientos, él tenía novia, y la quería…¿la quería?...buena pregunta, era solo cariño o amor verdadero, ya no sabía siquiera la respuesta a esa sencilla pregunta, volteo a su izquierda y se encontró con una peli rosa entrando a su casa, se incorporo de inmediato, quiso hablarle, pero la voz no le salió.

Volvió su mirada al cielo, se hacía cada vez más obscuro y una a una las estrellas comenzaron a salir, así estuvo un rato hasta que sintió una presencia a un lado.

-Hola – saludo Sakura tímidamente

-hola Sakura – le dijo Naruto y la volteo a ver

-me puedo sentar? –

-claro – se hizo a un lado y le dejo espacio a la chica para que se sentara junto a él

-de que me querías hablar – dijo una vez que se sentó junto al rubio

-de nosotros – le dijo Naruto – tú crees que esto tenga futuro – añadió volteando a ver a su novia

-pues… -

-que te paso en el labio? – pregunto al ver que tenia inflamada la boca y un ligero corte en el labio inferior

-me mordí, estaba comiendo una manzana y no me fije y pues…me mordí – explico

-aah… -

-y como te decía – dijo nerviosa – no sé cuanto futuro tengamos, pero, debemos vivir el presente Naruto, lo demás, llegara solo, no tienes porque preocuparte –

-tienes razón…Sakura – llamo a la chica

-hm… -

-hagamos una hipótesis – le dijo – supongamos, que no se, beso a otra chica, y no dejo de pensar en ella, pero te sigo queriendo a ti…como clasificas eso? – le pregunto

-pues… - se sintió culpable, era exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, volteo a ver el cielo, se había tornado negro y le recordó sus ojos, esos ojos negros y penetrantes, luego, recordó que aun estaba con Naruto y alejo esos pensamientos – digamos que es un tipo de engaño, no uno, pero en sí, entra en esa clasificación – le dijo ella

-mmm… -

-sabes…tengo que irme, mi mamá me pidió que no me tardara, en realidad iba a la tienda, pero te vi aquí así que… -

-ve…no te preocupes… -

-gracias…nos vemos – se levanto y salió corriendo con dirección opuesta a su casa

-será que la lastimare si se lo digo? – se cuestiono, cerro sus ojos y dejo que la suave brisa lo acariciara, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y no sabía exactamente que quería.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-y bien?... –

-que quieres que te diga? –

-Hinata, que fue lo que paso, tienes los ojos rojos y a mí no me engañas, recuerda, te conozco de hace mucho, así que, dime qué fue lo que paso – recrimino Sasuke a su amiga, decidieron encontrarse en el apartamento del azabache, por el hecho que Hinata, saliendo de la casa de Naruto le llamo a Sasuke para platicar con él, por su parte Sasuke aun no le decía nada, y Hinata tampoco, pero su estado, daba pensar que había llorado.

-es que… -se soltó llorando una vez más, pero esta vez, en los brazos de su amigo – me beso…pero luego se arrepintió – decía entre llanto

-hn…entonces a los dos nos fue de la patada – espeto Sasuke abrazando a su amiga

-por…que? –

-bese a Sakura –

-que tú que!? – dijo impresionada dejando de llorar de golpe

-lo que oyes, la bese…pero se sintió culpable…me dijo que Naruto era un gran chico – termino con tristeza

-me sentiré culpable…si por nuestra causa ellos terminan mal – espeto Hinata caminando hacia la gran ventana que había en la sala de su amigo

-creo que fue una muy mala idea esto del cambio… -

-tal vez tengas razón, pero, aun queda mucho tiempo, quizás te enamores de otra chica y yo de otro…. –

-lo veo un poco difícil –

-porque? –

-el beso que le di a Sakura, me hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido… -

-sentiste que volabas, que tu corazón latía a mil por hora, te sentías en una realidad lejos de esta y en tu estomago se armo una revolución, sin contar que un gran escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo – dijo Hinata y termino suspirando

-exacto – le dijo – eso fue exactamente lo que sentí… -

-pues fue lo mismo que sentí con el beso de Naruto…sabes Sasuke…tal vez estemos destinados a la soledad –

-no digas eso…nunca sabes cómo las cosas cambiaran y lo que ahora no es…tal vez mañana será –

-ja…ahora me saliste todo un filosofo…ven acá! – Hinata tomo un cojín del sillón y comenzó a perseguir a Sasuke por toda la sala…quien se iba a imaginar a un Uchiha jugando a los almohadazos, solo Hinata lo veía .

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-a ver mocosos – dijo la profesora Tsunade – quiero un equipo voluntario para exponer su trabajo, necesito que me entreguen su reporte, recuerden, debía ser en el cuaderno de uno de los integrantes solamente y además… -

-Uchiha… - llamo Sakura en un susurro

-hn… -

-sabes de lo que vamos a hablar o…necesitas los apuntes? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-me haría bien un poco de apoyo… - dijo y vio como Sakura le tendía un cuaderno de empastado morado, estiro su mano sin mirar y rozo la de la peli rosa, la cual al instante de sentir el contacto casi tira el cuaderno

-lo siento… - se disculpo

-hn… - se sintió idiota, si no hubiera sido por ella…el hubiese tirado el cuaderno

-…como saben, que ustedes sepan diferenciar, entre un noviazgo y una relación enfermiza es muy importante, porque de aquí es donde viene la violencia cuando están casados… - la voz de la profesora se volvió a extinguir y una pelinegra trataba en vano que un rubio volteara a verla

-Naruto… - susurro un poco más fuerte, pero la respuesta fue la misma, estaba tentada a abandonar su posición de niña tímida y darle un buen golpe al rubio, pero respiro y conto hasta 10 y lo único que hizo fue lanzarle un papelito, el cual cayó frente a Naruto.

-"Naruto-kun, tengo los apuntes del trabajo…los necesitas?" – decía la nota, él se apresuro a contestar y le paso el papel a Hinata

-"no es que no quiera, pero fuiste tú quien hizo el trabajo, sería justo que lo presentaras sola" – le respondió, luego de unos minutos el papel volvió a las manos del chico

-"yo dije que lo terminaría, no te preocupes, todo está bien…" – al no haber más espacio en el papel, Naruto corto una hoja de su cuaderno y le contesto

-"te molesto lo de ayer?...no era mi intención lo juro…pero no entiendo que fue lo que me paso…discúlpame" – Hinata se sorprendió de lo que leía en la nota "no era mi intención" la frase se repetía en su cabeza, sintió que las lagrimas la traicionaban, aun así, se las trago y le contesto

-"lo de ayer no fue más que un error, así que, mejor olvídalo…quieres el cuaderno o no? " – el tono que Naruto le dio fue uno suave, pero en realidad, Hinata estaba dolida, enojada consigo misma por haber pensado que eso había significado algo para el ojiazul, se pensó un juguete…que equivocada estaba

-"si…por favor" – la chica tomo su cuaderno y se lo paso a Naruto para que lo estudiara, y luego clavo su vista en su pupitre

-así que sin más, Karin, Suiguetsu, ustedes primero… - ordeno la profesora

-el noviazgo es sin duda un momento de nuestras vidas en que… - Suiguetsu parecía todo un experto en el tema, hablaba como un político y todo el grupo se quedo con la boca abierta, incluso Karin – todos nos volvemos idiotas –

-era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – susurro Kiba a Shino

-pff…lo que sierrita quiso decir – se apresuro a agregar Karin – es que cuando estamos de novios, nos olvidamos de los demás y lo demás –

-exacto – apoyo el peli celeste – pero…no me van a negar que cuando tienes novia, no porque sea tu novia, no vas a voltear a ver a otras chicas – toma la pedrada Naruto, las palabras de su compañero le calaron hondo y de reojo volteo a ver a Hinata, la cual estaba abstracta en su mundo

-o no porque tengas novio, dejaras de interactuar con los demás chicos – agrego Karin y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Sakura y solo resolvió esconder su cara entre sus brazos

-y cuando hacen eso se les considera zorr… - un golpe por cortesía de Karin callo la última palabra de su compañero de equipo

-creo que fue suficiente – sentencio Tsunade – a ver…Haruno y Uchiha –

-re…tomando lo que mis compañeros han dicho – dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa – es verdad, que cuando tienes amigos – volteo a ver a Sasuke disimuladamente – tu novio se puede molestar, pero si tu le aclaras que solo es tu amigo no pasara a mayores… -

-tampoco es bueno guardarse secretos – dijo Sasuke – puesto que, esto lleva a mentiras y más mentiras y aquí empiezan los problemas… -

-una de las ca…usas de los celos… -

-es la desconfianza – rebatió Sasuke – si no le tienes confianza a tu pareja, de qué sirve la relación… -

-otra seria la honestidad – dijo Sakura ya un tanto enojada – pero, si te llegara a pasar algo desagradable – dijo refiriéndose al Uchiha – no tiene porque enterarse tu pareja –

-pero si es tan grave como besar a otro chico, obviamente tendrías que contárselo – ataco él

-muchachos… - llamo la profesora – creo que ya… - paro la exposición al ver que los dos casi se daban de golpes y espero que tomaran asiento, aunque no dejaban de verse de mala manera – Uzumaki, Hyuuga, su turno –

-los ce-celos son infundados pri-primeramente, por las compa-compañías muy cercanas y las malas len-lenguas – dijo Hinata

-y también por la indecisión de una de las dos partes, y muchas veces, es mejor que terminen antes de que esa indecisión los lleve a terminar mal – agrego Naruto, sí, eso había pensado, hablarían Sakura y él, y llegarían a un acuerdo, en el que ninguno de los dos, saliera lastimado, por lo menos…no del todo.

-s-sí, eso se-sería lo mejor para una pa-pareja en la cual, uno o nin-ninguno de los dos sabe lo que quiere – termino la Hyuuga

-me gusta que hayan captado la esencia de este trabajo – les dijo Tsunade – pueden sentarse – los chicos dieron las gracias y se fueron a sus asientos – los equipos a los que no pase, me hacen el favor de traerme sus apuntes y los demás, nos vemos mañana – tanto Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del salón y se fueron a su clase de biología con Kakashi, llegaron al salón y estaba completamente solo, así que aprovecharon para escoger asientos, extrañamente, tanto Naruto como Sakura, escogieron asientos muuuy alejados, y cuando digo muy, es porque uno se sentó al final de la primera fila y el otro al principio de la última fila.

Hinata volteo a ver Sasuke y pudo ver como se sentía afligido por lo que estaba pasando, pensó en pedirle perdón a Naruto, pero, el mismo fue quien dijo que no fue su intención, así que, no tenia por que ir a disculparse…o no?

-bueno, el día de hoy… - Kakashi paró en seco al ver que no había ni la mitad de sus alumnos, solo los 4 antes mencionados y Karin y Suiguetsu quienes venían entrando al salón – y los demás? – pregunto extrañado

-están con la profesora Tsunade – explico Sakura – tenían que entregar sus trabajos –

-ya veo…cuando los demás lleguen, se van a la cancha de futbol rápido - indico para luego salir del salón

-Kakashi tenía que ser – espeto Karin y se sentó hastiada en su banco – oye rosita, porque ahora no estás sentada con el descerebrado de tu novio? – pregunto

-eso es algo que poco te debe importar – le contesto Sakura un tanto molesta

-uuy, nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy – espeto y se le escapo una risita – oye Naruto, que fue lo que le viste…es una gruñona –

-cállate quieres? –

-ooh…ya veo, están peleados, que lastima, me empezaba a gustar como se veían… -

-sigue molestando Karin y te juro que amaneces respirando de un tubo – la velocidad con la que Sakura se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta donde Karin fue impresionante, aun más impresionante fue que la levanto de su banco y la aprisiono contra la pared en un solo movimiento y sin hacer desorden a su paso

-e-esta b-bien – dijo entrecortadamente la pelirroja – p-pero suéltame… -

-hmp – Sakura soltó a una asustada Karin y volvió a su asiento, incluso a Sasuke y a Hinata les dio miedo

-Kakashi dijo que nos quería en la cancha!! – grito Naruto al ver que sus compañeros iban entrando…- así que vámonos – tomo su mochila y salió del salón atrás de todo su salón, Sakura se quedo rezagada y Sasuke, pues, también.

-oye…yo…lo siento – se disculpó Sasuke…¿Sasuke disculpándose?...bueno si, se disculpo

-ya no importa – le respondió ella indiferentemente – vámonos – salió del salón sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico y este, se quedo pensativo en su lugar.

-tal vez así es mejor… - se dijo a sí mismo y emprendió su camino hacia la cancha, pero antes de llegar, alcanzo a ver a Naruto que le hablaba a Sakura y por curiosidad se acerco a donde ellos estaban

-este…Sakura…es que…no sé exactamente como decirlo…pero…necesito un tiempo… - le dijo con mucha dificultad el rubio a su novia peli rosa

-aah…era eso, pues…tomate el tiempo que creas sea necesario… - le respondió ella con un poco de tristeza – porque…no tiene caso estar juntos si esto no funciona…verdad?... –

-Sa-Sakura… -

-no…así déjalo, está bien – vio a Naruto a los ojos y le sonrió – después de todo…podemos seguir siendo amigos…no? –

-si.. –

-bueno…tengo que…ir al baño – la peli rosa se alejo y Sasuke intuyo que se iba a llorar, así que, sin perder tiempo la siguió, Naruto por su parte, se quedo donde estaba y se sentó a pensar

-Na-Naruto-kun?... – llamo una tímida voz

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se qe a muchos no les gusta el NaruSaku…ni a mi xD, y ahora, por fin, ellos ya no son nada…qe triste qe triste, pero bueno, amm…este cap lo termine el día de hoy a las 6:16 minutos del día 07 de octubre del 2009 xP jojojo me siento feliz xP**

**Espero que se de su agrado, y amm…sorry, no pude subir el cap el martes, o es que, traia como muchas tareas atrasadas y poes, por eso xP**

**Gracias por leer! :**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**mari8876**

***-_shinofan_-***

**Yuna Hanazuki**

**Karla**

**-Hyuugita-**

****Aki****

**NARUHINA4ever**

**Mazii-chan**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**naRUto-kun-HiNaTa-chan**

**koste**

**bueno sin mas qe decir, hasta la próxima!! ^^ las cosas se pondrán interesantes muajajaja xP**

**Inner: '¬¬ no porque ya estes anciana puedes hacer eso con los lectores**

**El qe?**

**Inner: tu muajaja…ya estas grande u.u**

'**¬¬ djame en paz, pensé que hoy me djarias de molestar…por lo menos**

**Inner: ^^ ya vez, ni hoy lo hare jojojo**

**Bueno…hagamosla a un lado xD, espero que les agrade! **

**Sayo!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko **


	5. Destino

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Destino, Ahora sé que me faltaba.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Hinata? – pregunto el rubio y se dio vuelta lentamente - …hola – le dijo desganado

-te sientes bien? – pregunto ella y se sentó a su lado

-siento un vacio…creo que terminar con Sakura no fue lo mejor… -

-Naruto-kun…si fue mi culpa el que tú y ella terminaran, estoy dispuesta a disculparte con ella –

-no te preocupes…no fue tu culpa – le respondió igual de cabizbajo

-pe-pero es q-que no qui-quiero verte triste… -

-Hinata… -

-si? -

-que es lo que sientes exactamente por mi? –

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Sakura…Sakura! Detente – grito Sasuke, parando así a la peli rosa – que te pasa? –

-nada… - respondió ella dándole la espalda

-… no, no era mi intención que te sintieras mal… -

-todo…está bien…solo quiero estar sola – siguió caminando pero Sasuke se le adelanto y le tapo el paso

-se que no me conoces…pero, créeme, deseo ser tu amigo, solo quiero ayudarte –

-ayudarías mucho si me dejaras pasar – le contesto la chica con una voz gélida

-lo siento… -

-ya no importa, si las cosas pasan es por algo…no? – levanto el rostro y miro fijamente al chico – después de todo, nada es para siempre – se hiso a un lado y siguió su camino dejando a Sasuke fuera de lugar.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-q-que es l-lo que yo siento…por ti? – repitió Hinata muy nerviosa

-si…quisiera saber…si no te molesta –

-e-es que…yo…yo n-no sabría d-decirte… -

-solo dime…quiero saber –

-p-pues… -

-pues? –

-yo… - Hinata bajo la mirada y junto sus dedos índices nerviosamente, medito un poco su respuesta y luego le dio la cara a Naruto – no siento nada…pero…me gustaría ser tu amiga… -

-ahh – Naruto volteo hacia un lado y dio un gran suspiro – ya me había asustado…pensé que te gustaba – soltó de repente y le sonrió a la peli negra – eso hubiera sido un problema…no crees? –

-supongo que si… - dijo un poco triste

-entonces…amigos? – pregunto Naruto inocentemente y alargo su mano hacia Hinata

-si – le respondió ella y estrecho su mano con la del rubio

-oye…tu y Sasuke que son? – pregunto después

-Sa-Sasuke y yo… -

-Hinata! – grito una voz familiar, Sasuke se venía acercando a grandes zancadas – que bueno que te encuentro –

-paso algo? – pregunto aliviada de no tener que responderle a Naruto su pregunta

-tu mamá vino – le dijo de repente Sasuke

-aah…Naruto…luego seguimos hablando – se despidió del oji azul y se fue con Sasuke, Naruto se quedo solo y resolvió que lo mejor era irse a la cancha de fut bol

-disculpa por haber mencionado a tu madre – se disculpo el azabache una vez que estuvieron solos

-no tengas cuidado y gracias, me salvaste –

-que te pregunto Naruto? –

-la relación entre tú y yo –

-me alegro haber llegado en el momento apropiado –

-y que paso? –

-Sakura está muy mal, creo que en verdad quería al cabezota – dijo un poco enojado

-creo que mejor nos vamos a ver a Kakashi no crees? – pregunto Hinata evadiendo el tema

-si, vamos –

Kakashi cito a sus alumnos en la cancha para poner a practicar al equipo de futbol y al equipo femenil de karate, Sakura llego casi a la mitad del entrenamiento y peleo con Tenten, la de chongos dejo a Sakura muy lastimada, la pobre quedo sin aire y con uno que otro moretón, se fue a la enfermería y no volvió si no hasta la última clase.

Y así pasaron los días, Hinata trataba de acercarse a Sakura para hacerse su amiga y tratar de comprenderla, Sasuke trataba de entender por qué la chica se había fijado en el rubio y este último, hacia hasta lo imposible por distraerse.

El timbre anuncio la salida y todos los chicos emprendieron el camino a su casa, Naruto iba caminando por la acera con sus manos entre sus bolsillos, la brisa le daba de lleno en su cara y se encontró con Sakura frente a él.

-Naruto – escucho que lo llamaba Sakura

-que necesitas? – le pregunto y detuvo su andar

-quisiera hablar contigo – le dijo ella

-Sakura lo de nosotros… -

-Naruto…déjame hablar – interrumpió la chica

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Sasuke, para mañana la maestra que nos pidió? – pregunto Hinata que venía revisando uno de sus cuadernos

-dijo que quería de la pagina 45 a la 59 - le dijo el sin prestar mucha atención

-es verdad, y un resumen verdad? –

-si un resumen tam… - paró en seco sus palabras al ver a Sakura y a Naruto juntos y se quedo estático en su lugar

-Sasuke que sucede? – pregunto la chica viendo a su amigo, quien solo se limito a señalar frente a él, ella volteo y entonces entendió – tú crees que ellos? –

-vámonos – no dijo, ordeno el azabache y camino más rápido de lo normal con Hinata tras de él trotando para alcanzarlo, una lagrima asomo por su ojo, ella creía que podría llegar a tener algo con él, tal vez, ahora ya no podría.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-lo que quiero decirte, es que ya no soporto esta situación, puedo decir que ya no estoy enamorada de ti, pero, es cierto que estar distanciada de ti no me gusta, eres muy especial, y no quisiera perderte como amigo, tu amistad, esa bonita amistad es lo que quiero recuperar – le dijo ella

-tú crees que si nos damos una oportunidad podría… -

-no, Naruto, esto ya no funcionaria, por eso quiero volver a ser tu amiga –

-valla – exclamo el chico

-que? –

-pensé que me dolería el que me dijeras que no –

-ya veo – la chica le sonrió a Naruto y le extendió su mano – amigos? –

-hermanos – dijo Naruto y sonrió muy ampliamente, dejo la mano de Sakura estirada y mejor la abrazo – me hacías falta Sakura-chan – le confesó Naruto

-a mi también tonto – dijo ella igualmente sonriendo

Y así se fueron los dos, abrazados hasta llegar a su casa, entonces, Naruto entendió, que a Sakura, solo la veía como una gran amiga, pero ahora le quedaba otro pendiente, si arreglo las cosas con su amiga, porque sentía que aun le faltaba algo?

-nos vemos mañana Naruto – dijo Sakura en la puerta de su casa

-he?...no vendrás a comer? – le pregunto él

-le prometí a mi mamá que la ayudaría y cargar las bolsas de las compras, y sabes que cuando se va de compras, se trae casi un departamento completo – se explico la chica

-hoo, entiendo –

-mañana será, te parece? –

-bueno, que te vaya bien Sakura-chan –

-si, gracias – dijo y entro a su hogar

-mmm…espero que mi padre este en casa – se dijo a si mismo el rubio, entro a su casa esperando encontrar un olor a comida, el cual, nunca llego, dejo su mochila en algún lugar de la sala y camino hacia la cocina, donde encontró una mesa totalmente limpia, vio una nota sobre ella y la leyó – "Naruto, lo siento, tuve que salir por cosas del trabajo, no volveré hasta la noche, en el cajón que esta enseguida de los cubiertos hay dinero, cómprate lo que quieras comer, que no sea ramen , nos vemos más tarde hijo" – dejo la nota sobre la mesa y fue al cajón a sacar el dinero – que no compre ramen…es como decirme que no respire – dijo Naruto, tomo una chaqueta y salió de su casa, compraría ramen, eso era seguro.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Hinata deja eso por la paz – espeto Sasuke

-es que, si ellos vuelven? – pregunto preocupada

-pues vuelven y ya!! – grito fuera de sus cabales el peli negro

-es que yo… -

-Hinata por Dios, Naruto ni siquiera te conoce un poco y tu ya estas enamorada de él! –

-y tu que!?... acaso conoces mucho a Sakura – Sasuke esquivo la mirada acusadora de la pequeña chica, le dio en el clavo, justo donde le dolía – el hecho que seas orgulloso y no admitas que te preocupa no quiere decir que yo hare lo mismo –

-Naruto te lo dijo!, dijo que sería un problema si le hubieras confesado que te gusta…quieres más pruebas para ver que tu a Naruto no le interesas!? –

-no sigas… por favor…no sigas – rogaba la joven y derramando gruesas gotas saladas

-es que debes entender Hinata, ellos jamás serán para nosotros –

-eso no quiere decir que deje de intentar – alzo la cara y dejo ver a Sasuke que estaba decidida, más que decidida, convencida que se ganaría el corazón del rubio – no me importa que vuelvan, yo seré quien gane su corazón – de un salto de paro y corrió hacia la puerta – y ni tu, ni nadie me va a decir que debo hacer!! – grito para luego abandonar el lugar

-Hinata! – grito Sasuke fuera del lugar, pero Hinata ya no estaba ahí

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-creo que fue algo tonto salir corriendo así – se dijo Hinata – y sin un abrigo – se cubrió con sus brazos y siguió su camino.

La tarde estaba por caer, y empezaba a helar, Hinata, iba recorriendo el centro de la ciudad, sabia donde se encontraban pocos lugares, pero jamás había recorrido el centro a pie, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que lo hacía y para colmo, sola.

-si tan solo supiera a donde quiero llegar – dijo en voz alta, camino un poco más y se paro frente un callejón – de seguro si paso por aquí podre acortar una gran parte del camino – vio por última vez el largo camino que tenía que seguir para poder llegar al otro lado y se decidió mejor por el callejón.

Iba caminando muy lentamente, iba con miedo, y como no tenerlo, si a su paso se encontraba cada cosa, gente dormida y medio tapada con cajas de cartón, otros drogándose, muchas cosas muy feas había en ese callejón, arrecio el paso, y cuando pensó que ya se había librado, dos tipos se cruzan en su camino.

-mira nomas que linda chica nos vinimos a encontrar – dijo uno de ellos

-lindura, danos todo el dinero que traigas enzima – le dijo el otro estirando su asqueroso brazo, Hinata entonces recordó que había dejado su mochila en casa de Sasuke

-parece que no trae dinero – dijo el primero y sonrió mostrando su horrible dentadura amarilla – que te parece si nos cobramos con otra cosa? – dijo insinuando algo más feo aun, Hinata al comprender el mensaje se dio la vuelta tratando de escapar, corrió una pequeña distancia pero todo fue en vano, un tercer hombre apareció.

-mira nomas, pensar que se iba a escapar – dijo el nuevo

-ven para acá preciosa – dijo el de dientes amarillos y jalo a Hinata del brazo – que bien hueles –

-de seguro es rica – dijo el que lo acompañaba

-rica?...exquisita – dijo el que tenia a Hinata, ella horrorizada cerró los ojos, quien iba a pensar que se encontraría en esa situación, el hombre dejo de olerla para tratar de besarla, ella como pudo le dio una bofetada y el enojado la tiro al suelo – perra, ahora veras – se monto sobre la pobre Hinata y ella lo único que podía era gritar y llorar, mientras los otros dos solo miraban.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-comprare solo ramen o también bolas de arroz? – debatía Naruto mentalmente, extrañamente, le dio por ir a comprar su comida al centro de la ciudad, venia bajando del autobús cuando vio un callejón frente a él – que genial! – grito – del otro lado esta mi puesto favorito – y con el ramen en mente se metió en el callejón, el lado opuesto del callejón por donde entro Hinata.

Naruto comenzó a tararear una canción en su caminata, iba muy inspirado, cuando vio a un grupo de hombres reunidos, le dio poca importancia hasta que escucho gritar a una mujer, corrió a donde estaban y tomo desprevenidos a los dos que estaban mirando, de un golpe los mando al suelo y luego se fue sobre el que estaba encima de la chica, de igual manera lo mando al suelo y luego se giro a ver quién era la joven que estaban lastimando.

-H-Hinata – dijo en un susurro, la chica se había desmayado, se veía muy golpeada y sus ropas estaban rasgadas, Naruto entonces entendió que pretendían violarla, sus ojos se encendieron, se enojo tanto que poco le importo que fueran 3 contra uno, halo de los cabellos al hombre que había estado sobre Hinata y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez en el rostro, no se dio cuenta que los otros dos se estaban parando, tomaron a Naruto de los brazos y lo hincaron en el suelo, mientras el otro le golpeaba y pateaba el estomago.

-a ver si así aprendes a no meterte en asuntos de grandes!! – gritaba el hombre a Naruto

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-que estúpido fui al gritarle de esa forma a Hinata – dijo Sasuke, después de pensarlo un poco, decidió salir a buscarla, era raro que no hubiera vuelto ya, los berrinches de Hinata no duraban más de 5 minutos, y este iba a ser un record.

Iba revisando ambos lados de la acera y nada, su amiga no estaba, camino un poco mas hasta llegar a un callejón – creo que no está por aquí – dijo y volteo hacia el callejón, vio como dos hombres tenían a otro colgando de los brazos, alcanzo a distinguir un destello amarillo – ese de allí no es Naruto? – se pregunto justo cuando tiraron al chico al suelo y se dirigían a un bulto en el suelo

-DEJENLA! – grito

-ese es Naruto – afirmo Sasuke y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia él, de una patada tiro a dos de los hombres, con el tercero tuvo un poco mas de problemas pero a fin de cuentas de un golpe seco a sus costillas lo doblego, para entonces los otros dos ya estaban de pie, al igual que Naruto

-nunca…pensé que diría…esto…pero…me alegra verte – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke

-lo mismo digo – le respondió él – que paso aquí? –

-estos…malditos querían violar a Hinata – le dio una patada a uno de los hombres y lo dejo totalmente fuera de combate

-Que!! – Sasuke al igual que Naruto se enojo, y descargo su ira sobre los dos que quedaban en pie, entre los dos acabaron con otro, pero aun les quedaba el principal, este, al verse en problemas, saco una navaja y reto a los chicos, el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a pelear con él pero quedo herido, Sasuke aprovechando la distracción del hombre, le quito la navaja y lo noqueo – estas bien? – le pregunto una vez fuera de peligro

-me duele un poco…pero la que importa es Hinata –

-llamare a la policía y a una ambulancia – dijo el pelo negro sacando su celular

-no hay tiempo para eso – dijo Naruto y tomo a la chica en brazos – llama a la policía que venga por estos desgraciados y a los padres de Hinata – salió corriendo del callejón con Sasuke tras de él, ahora sabía que era lo que le faltaba, cuando vio a Hinata en el suelo inconsciente, se dio cuenta, que era ella lo que le faltaba, ahora, debía apresurarse a llegar al hospital para que la atendieran y solo le quedaba esperar que los malditos no le hubieran hecho nada más.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**amm…se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero aaw, la escuela me trae loca se que no es excusa, pero no me había podido inspirar, gomen, hasta hoy que termine el capitulo me sentí realizada, y pues, espero que sea de su agrado, y de hecho, se me semi-borro el documento una vez, y ahí estoy tratando de acordarme que había puesto y a fin de cuentas, salió un capitulo muy diferente del que había escrito.**

**Gracias a:**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**mari8876**

***-_shinofan_-***

**Yuna Hanazuki**

**Karla**

**-Hyuugita-**

****Aki****

**NARUHINA4ever**

**Mazii-chan**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**naRUto-kun-HiNaTa-chan**

**koste**

**jazmin-0512**

**gracias a ustedes que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer mi fic, en verdad muchas gracias y…sorry, tenia que hacer sufrir un poquito a Hinata, no me odien, el final será lindo, lo prometo.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	6. Inesperado

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Inesperado**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

El hospital más cercano quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, así que no tenían mucho que correr, Sasuke había atado de manos y pies a los criminales y los dejo tendidos en el suelo con una pequeña nota, Naruto llevaba cargando a Hinata, y a cada paso se le hacía más difícil por la herida que le hicieron, casi al llegar al hospital Naruto se desplomo.

-Naruto!, Naruto háblame – decía Sasuke quien apenas había podido tomar a Hinata en brazos

-yo…yo… - fue lo último que dijo Naruto para después perder la conciencia.

-con un demonio…alguien ayúdeme! – gritaba Sasuke – ayuda! –

-mamá, sinceramente, no creo que esa ropa te siente bien – decía Sakura a su madre quien había entrado a uno de los vestidores a probarse unos cuantos vestidos

-oh vamos Sakura, solo son un poco cortos…no…es…nada…del otro…mundo –

-mamá? – pregunto preocupada

-linda, puedes entrar a ayudarme? –

-ya voy – entro y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la ropa que su madre quería probarse – madre…eso es…digo es humanamente imposible que Yo te deje andar por ahí así! – dijo casi en un grito

-porque…están lindos – dijo su madre, quien vestida una mini falda de cuero con una blusa de tirantes

-están lindos…pero para mi edad – respondió su hija – mamá, que es lo que quieres hacer? –

-yo?...na-nada –

-te conozco y sé perfectamente que algo te traes entre manos si no tu no…ooh –

-ooh…? –

-creo que acabo de comprender porque lo haces – dijo con una sonrisa picara – es el padre de Naruto verdad? –

-n-no que t-te hace pensar eso? – su madre se dio la vuelta y se miro al espejo

-si que lo es, madre, te diré, compra ropa más conservadora pero a la moda, porque así, te vez apretada, y no sé, tal vez así, puedas… - un teléfono comenzó a sonar fuera del probador – debe ser Naruto – dijo Sakura a su madre y salió a buscar el teléfono dentro de la bolsa de ella, cuando lo saco, vio que no se había equivocado, era el número de Naruto – Hola Naruto que pasa? –

-_Sakura? _–

-tú no eres Naruto, quien eres? – pregunto un tanto angustiada

_-soy Sasuke -_ ¿Sasuke?, que hacia Sasuke con el teléfono que Naruto

-que es lo que quieres? – pregunto sin ningún tacto

-_necesito que contactes al padre de Naruto –_ escucho muy preocupada su voz

-que sucedió? –

-_no tengo tiempo para contártelo, solo dile que venga al hospital central, Naruto está herido…por favor apresúrate –_

-Sasuke?...SASUKE! – grito Sakura al escuchar un timbre, le había colgado

-Sakura que pasa? –

-mamá, dame el numero del padre de Naruto rápido! – exigió su hija

-está en mi celular, que paso?, porque tanta urgencia? –

-Naruto está en el hospital… madre te dejo – dijo una vez que anoto el numero en su propio celular – estaré en el hospital central! – grito cerca de la puerta de salida.

-bueno, han de saber que las cosas aquí van bastante bien – decía Jiraiya – desde que Minato ingreso a la compañía, todo ha ido de maravilla –

-si, eso parece ser, pero aun tenemos la competencia esta con las empresas de los Hyuuga, no podemos dejarle todo a Minato, tal vez el tenga idea de cómo hacer algunas cosas, pero no todas – agrego un hombre de aspecto imponente

-bueno lo que podemos hacer… -

-si me permiten hablar – interrumpió Minato viendo a Jiraiya, quien accedió a darle la palabra – si es verdad que soy muy joven para tener resultados estratosféricos, pero también es verdad que tengo la capacidad para poder tomar la iniciativa – se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa de juntas, que era muy grande – y llevar a esta empresa hasta la cima de todas, lo único que se necesita es convicción y ganas de hacer crecer esto, es verdad, nuestra mayor preocupación son las empresas Hyuuga – dijo con un poco de rencor – pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar, con las ideas que tengo para la producción y la exportación les aseguro que la empresa crecerá un 20% en los dos primeros meses –

-eso es comprometerse demasiado señor Uzumaki –

-lo sé, pero no es nada imposible –

-supongo que podemos confiar en usted, si Jiraiya lo trajo por algo será – dijo otro hombre – señores, yo me retiro y doy por terminada esta junta, espero esos avances Minato –

-los tendrá señor, no se preocupe – poco a poco se vació la sala quedando solo el maestro y su pupilo

-esta vez aspiras lejos Minato –

-hare lo que sea necesario para recuperar la empresa, Jiraiya y si eso implica dejarla en bancarrota, eso hare – el rubio camino hacia uno de los grandes ventanales donde compuso una mueca triste – aun no entiendo cómo fue que cayó en manos de Hyuuga –

-son cosas que pasan – Jiraiya se acerco al rubio y coloco una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo – pero veras que todo saldrá bien –

-eso espero, sobre todo espero que Naruto me pueda comprender –

-lo hará…es un gran chico – la plática de los dos hombres se vio interrumpida por el timbre del celular de Minato

-diga? –

-_es el papá de Naruto? _–

-si el habla…que sucede? – pregunto preocupado

-_soy Sakura, solo llamo para avisarle que Naruto está en el hospital del centro… - _

-que!? – Minato comenzó a angustiarse y a dar vueltas en círculo por la oficina – como que en el hospital, que le paso!? –

-_no lo sé, apenas voy para allá, un compañero nuestro me aviso que él estaba ahí con Naruto, por favor, vaya rápido –_ Sakura colgó el teléfono y dejo muy preocupado a Minato

-Jiraiya, me voy –

-a donde!? – pregunto el aludido también preocupado por la reacción que el joven empresario tuvo

-Naruto está en el hospital, tengo que ir a ver qué demonios fue lo que paso – tomo su saco y salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 interminables minutos para el Uchiha, doctores iban, doctores venían, ninguno con noticias de Naruto y Hinata, era cierto que el estado de los dos chicos no era grave, pero esa era más razón para que le dijeran algo, dirigió su vista a la puerta principal y vio a Sakura acercarse a él rápidamente

-como esta Naruto? – fue lo primero que pregunto y después observo detenidamente al Uchiha – que fue lo que te paso! – exclamo horrorizada

-no tengo nada… - susurro para darle entender que toda la gente los estaba mirando – y aun no se qué paso con Naruto –

-aay pobre Naruto…pero porque está aquí? –

-unos hombres trataron de propasarse con Hinata y Naruto los detuvo – resumió Sasuke – y cuando salí a buscarla los encontré en un callejón, ella desmayada y el siendo golpeado por los hombres –

-dios mío!...espero que Hinata esté bien…y tu…estas bien?...digo no tienes nada más que golpes superficiales? – pregunto muy preocupada

-no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, preocúpate por tu novio –

-novio?...Naruto? – la peli rosa comenzó a reírse de buena gana atrayendo de nuevo las miradas de todos

-que es lo que te pasa? – Sasuke jalo a la chica a un lugar más reservado y le tapo la boca pero ella seguía riendo

-es que, eres tan ingenuo Uchiha – le regalo una gran sonrisa y halo su brazo para revisarlo – Naruto y yo no somos novios, nos dimos cuenta que eso no era lo que queríamos que ser amigos era lo mejor, solo eso, tienes una herida profunda – saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo que envolvió alrededor del brazo del moreno – has preguntado por ellos? –

-em…si, varias veces – respondió extrañado por la reacción de la chica

-iré a preguntar yo – ajusto el pañuelo y fue donde la enfermera en recepción – disculpe, necesito información sobre unos muchachos que trajeron hace aproximadamente media hora – la enfermera no le hiso caso y haciendo gala de su tolerancia le volvió a preguntar – oiga – llamo de mala gana

-que se te ofrece? – pregunto desganada la enfermera

-me pregunto si conoce a Hikari Haruno? – pregunto Sakura inocentemente

-él que no la conoce es porque no trabaja aquí – dijo la enfermera notoriamente ofendida

-le gustara saber que es mi madre – soltó, ella sonrió ampliamente a la enfermera – y no le gustaría saber que las enfermeras de por aquí no son solidarias con los pacientes y las personas que llegan al hospital, tal vez tenga que volver de su retiro momentáneo antes de lo planeado – Sasuke de lejos se imagino un aura maligna alrededor de Sakura y le dio un poco de miedo, observo como la enfermera dejaba a otra en su puesto y se iba por donde se habían llevado a los chicos anteriormente, la peli rosa ya había vuelto a su lado y tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-que le hiciste? – pregunto el chico

-nada, solo le recordé a una persona – contesto sin ocultar su sonrisa y el aura negra que la envolvía

En un cuarto totalmente blanco unos ojos perlados se abrieron poco a poco dejando entrar la luz artificial del lugar, Hinata se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos lanzado quejidos en silencio, le dolía a horrores al igual que los brazos y piernas, sintió caliente su mejilla y puso una de sus manos sobre ella, tenía una gasa o un parche, era algo parecido, además le dolía cuando se la tocaba, se sentó sobre la cama donde estaba y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, nada le parecía conocido, hasta que un recuerdo borroso vino a su mente, los hombres, el callejo, un destello amarillo

-Naruto… - susurro para si misma sin creerse que pudiera tratarse de él, vio mas fijamente la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, se sentó en la cama y volteo a su izquierda, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto dormido en una cama en seguida de la suya, comenzó a sentir calor y la cara caliente, ahí frente a ella estaba el rubio, sin camisa, con vendas alrededor de su torso y dormido, se puso de pie y camino hacia la camilla donde estaba él, dormía plácidamente, parecía casi un ángel, sonrió tristemente, él era novio de Sakura de nuevo, así que no tenia caso hacerse ilusiones, una lagrima salada recorrió su mejilla y cayó al suelo, en ese mismo instante Naruto abrió sus orbes azules y sonrió a los ojos perlados de Hinata, estiro su mano y toco su mejilla por donde comenzaba a formarse una cascada de lagrimas interminable, se incorporo despacio y una vez sentado, tendió su mano a la chica para que se sentara junto a él.

-me alegra ver que estas bien – le dijo Naruto

-a… mí también me alegra saber que Na-Naruto-kun está bien – respondió ella sollozando

-tampoco es como si me hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida – bromeo Naruto

-su-supongo que tienes razón – apoyo ella y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, el rubio se embeleso con la risa – tienes una risa muy bonita – dijo de pronto causando el sonrojo en la chica – digo, muy pocas muchachas ríen así, las vez bonitas y tienen una risa muy fea, pero tú tienes las dos cosas –

-gra-gracias… - de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y una enfermera entro

-veo que se despertaron, sus amigos estarán muy felices…mas la niña de cabello rosa – susurro lo ultimo con un poco de miedo – síganme por favor – ambos chicos bajaron de la cama y siguieron a la señorita por un pasillo extremadamente blanco que dejo a Naruto un poco mareado, llegaron a la recepción donde Sasuke y Sakura los recibieron sonriendo

-Naruto eres un idiota! – le grito la peli rosa y le dio un coscorrón – como te atreves a hacer que me preocupe por ti…que bueno que estas bien – abrazo al rubio muy fuerte como no queriendo que se fuera de su lado

-siento mucho haberte causado problemas Sasuke, no era mi intención – se disculpo la ojiperla con el semblante clavado en el suelo

-lo importante es que estas bien – Sasuke rodeo con sus brazos a Hinata dándole a entender que no estaba enojado, ella correspondió al abrazo, Naruto y Sakura miraban la escena con una sonrisa mientras ellos también estaban abrazados

-NARUTO!! – un rayo amarillo paso a toda velocidad por la recepción y choco con una mata de pelos también amarilla – creí que estabas muy mal hijo!... casi me muero al saber que estabas en el hospital! – decía Minato abrazando muy fuerte a su hijo

-p-papá n-no pu-puedo respirar… -

-oh lo siento… - soltó a su hijo e inicio una minuciosa inspección en busca de lesiones – donde te duele…que te paso… te duele aquí? – dijo presionando los vendajes del rubio

-aaah!...Uzumaki Minato eres un insensible!! – le grito Naruto y comenzó a pelear con su papá

-oye… - Hinata y Sasuke se acercaron donde Sakura quien veía la escena con aburrimiento – quien es el otro rubio? – pregunto el pelinegro

-es el padre de Naruto…es como Naruto con 20 años mas – le respondió cansina

-de eso me di cuenta – apoyo él

-Sasuke – escucho que lo llamaban y volteo a la entrada, su padre estaba ahí con la preocupación pintada en el rostro – estas bien? –

-si, solo tengo unos raspones – le respondió – menos mal – volteo a su derecha y observo a la chica peli rosa – Sakura? – pregunto dudoso

-si, ese es mi nombre…usted quién es? – pregunto dudosa

-te conocí cuando estabas muy pequeña todavía, lamento mucho lo de tu padre, no pude estar presente en el velorio – se disculpo – soy Fugaku Uchiha –

-aah, ya decía yo que el apellido Uchiha me sonaba familiar, descuide, lo de mi padre fue una desgracia pero todo está bien – le dijo sonriendo – a mi madre le dará gusto saber que me encontré con usted –

-tengo tiempo sin saber de ella, como esta? –

-muy bien y feliz, piensa regresar rápido de su retiro momentáneo –

-Hikari es una muy buena doctora – adulo el hombre – me da pena que aun no mueva las acciones de tu padre –

-no se preocupe, en cuanto pueda me hare cargo –

-tu?... –

-así es, he tomado clases particulares para ese tipo de negocios, se que podre hacerlo – dijo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a Fugaku

-no lo dudo, tienes las cualidades de tu padre – reconoció él

-Naruto! Deja que tu querido padre te revise! – Fugaku escucho una voz conocida a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta para ver si era quien él pensaba

-suéltame!!...esto es vergonzoso Minato baka! – gritaba Naruto

-Minato?...eres el rayo amarillo de la universidad? – pregunto atónito el pelinegro mayor

-are...Fugaku Uchiha!? – pregunto emocionado – no te veo desde hace tiempo – los dos hombres se pusieron a platicar y a recordar viejos tiempos, mientras los chicos los miraban sin entender

-como es que conoces a mi padre? – pregunto el azabache a la peli rosa

-pues, mi madre es amiga de él, me ha hablado mucho de él, fue cuando tenía 2 años que lo vi por primera vez, no esperas que lo hubiese recordado a la primera?... además, luego de la muerte de mi padre, mi mamá corto comunicación con todos sus amigos… hace poco volvió a llamarlos y el primero fueron él y tu mamá – explico la chica

-ya veo, me extraña no conocer a tu madre –

-créeme, cuando la conozcas no la soportaras – espeto la chica

-ooh si recuerdo muy bien ese día – Minato rio de buena gana – Mikoto casi me golpea –

-no era por de mas, fuiste muy lejos esa vez, pero fue muy divertido – dijo Fugaku de igual forma

-quien iba a decir que nuestros hijos se conocían – siguió el rubio – Naruto no me había contado de Sasuke –

-si, de haber sabido que estabas de vuelta, hubiese hecho una fiesta en tu nombre – le dijo él

-me gustaría que no pensaras en esas cosas…Fugaku…puedo pedirte un favor? –

-si hombre, el que quieras –

-para ti y para todos soy Minato Uzumaki… - susurro

-Uzumaki…aah, aun no resuelves ese problema? –

-estoy en eso todavía, pero no quiero que Naruto se entere todavía, hazme ese favor –

-de acuerdo, solo por ser tú – ambos se dieron un abrazo y un apretón de manos

-Hinata Hyuuga – una voz sumamente fría resonó en la abarrotada recepción – vámonos –

-ya voy padre – respondió ella muy asustada

-Hina-chan – dijo Naruto – nos vemos después – dijo despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa

-Hiashi…-susurro Minato

-te estoy diciendo que nos vamos Hinata, apresúrate – el ojiperla lanzo una mirada de desdén hacia el rubio y salió así como entro

-l-lo siento… nos vemos chicos – susurro la chica para salir corriendo tras de su padre

-a veces no lo entiendo – dijo Fugaku – Sasuke creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, tu madre estará preocupada por ti –

-si, creo que será lo mejor – le apoyo – Sakura, Naruto, hasta mañana – ambos morenos salieron del hospital, dejando solos a los otros

-supongo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Minato – tu madre me marco Sakura, dijo que te cuidara –

-ya era hora que mi madre se acordara de mí –

-di-disculpe… - los tres voltearon para encontrarse con una enfermera – qu-quien pagara la cuenta? – pregunto un poco cohibida después de ver el alboroto que ambos rubios armaron

-aaah… si eso – Minato un poco apenado siguió a la enfermera para pagar la cuenta y dejo solos a los muchachos

-viste como se fue Hinata? – pregunto Sakura a Naruto

-si, no me gusto para nada como ese hombre la llamo – respondió enojado

-ese hombre era su padre Naruto… aun así… fue muy duro –

-Hina-chan… - susurro el chico

-que fue lo que paso Hinata?, porque terminaste en el hospital con esas personas? – pregunto Hiashi en el auto

-iba caminando y me lastime, no fue nada grave – mintió – y cuando me caí me golpee la cabeza, Naruto iba pasando por ahí y me encontró –

-no te quiero ver junto a él otra vez – sentencio y guardo silencio por el resto del camino

-buenas noches Naruto, Minato-san –

-no es necesario que me llames así Sakura – dijo Minato – con mi nombre basta –

-aun así, me sería extraño – dijo ella y se dirigió a su casa

-no sabía que conocieras al papá del teme – dijo de pronto Naruto

-teme? –

-a Sasuke –

-así le llamaba yo a su padre cuando íbamos a la escuela – dijo Minato divertido

-quizás es de familia – Naruto entro a su casa y dejo a su padre afuera

-mamá, estoy en casa – grito la peli rosa

-Sakura! – grito su madre y corrió a abrazarla – que paso, porque fuiste al hospital, como está Naruto? –

-cálmate madre, todo está bien… adivina!... vi a Fugaku Uchiha –

-enserio? – pregunto su madre emocionada

-si, es papá de un compañero mío, el papá de Naruto también lo conoce – le dijo la chica y subió a su habitación

-Minato… - se asomo por la ventana y vio al rubio sentado en el pasto, así que decidió salir – puedo sentarme? – pregunto

-porque no?, el pasto es de todos – dijo él

-en que piensas? –

-son tantas cosas las que tengo en mi cabeza, la principal, es no decepcionar a mi hijo – susurro cabizbajo

-mientras le des de que estar orgulloso, dudo que lo haga – le respondió ella

-supongo… conoces a Fugaku Uchiha? –

-si, somos amigos de la infancia – le respondió con una gran sonrisa

-vaya, que pequeño es el mundo – y así se pasaron la noche platicando, sin darse cuenta que dos muchachos los veían con una sonrisa desde ventanas diferentes.

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aaaaay siento tomatazos caer en mi humanidad…me tarde mucho mas de lo que pensé, y es que, primero perdi la memoria con el comienzo del cap, luego me avoque en terminar otro fic, después ideas y mas ideas y al final escribia y no terminaba este, pero hoy me decidi ^^**

**Gracias! :**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**mari8876**

***-_shinofan_-***

**Yuna Hanazuki**

**Karla**

**-Hyuugita-**

****Aki****

**NARUHINA4ever**

**Mazii-chan**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**naRUto-kun-HiNaTa-chan**

**koste**

**jazmin-0512**

**hinata147hyuuga**

**tratare de no atrasarme tanto, espero que asi sea y pues no tengo nada mas que decir, aaah si, Hiashi será la oveja negra de este fic y será el verdugo de Hinata y Naruto…sin mas por el momento…Sayonara!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


End file.
